Black miko's heritage
by niasdreams
Summary: Problem's with kikyou and a scroll? Kagome's family secrets and past. all chapter's redone and reposted thanks who all reviewed last time.
1. Default Chapter

(RATED R FOR A REASON KIDS) By niasdreams  
  
A/n: this is rated R for violence, potty mouths, and several other things I wont tell you hahahahahahahah ^.^  
  
Prologue: Inuyasha has decided after a near fatal battle with kikyou that kagome must stay in her time and he must end it so she wont return to him, even though he wants nothing better, and comes up with a plan that makes him feel somewhat better, and things never go the way you would hope they would do they? I have not decided if this will be a paired fic for Inu/kagome or a tragic tale. We shall see.....note: this is two years after the quest began... and some rather sad secrets reveal themselves.  
  
Inu: what are you going to do bitch kill us all off or kagome like so many bastards do?? Nia: inu-chan If you piss me off anymore not only will I kill everyone But you, I will also do a fic with you and sess as lovers since no one else is left anyway.. evil laugh with flames around her Inu: sits in corner with a scared look Nia: good boy now stay there!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha ran to kagome as kikyou fired another arrow at her. she was fine but he still would not let her get harmed. memories of the last time they battled kikyou this way came to mind, and to this day he still did not know what happened between them before he arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was lying on the ground by the roots of the tree that was showing all the group there worst fears and desires, when Inuyasha found her. He saw that she seemed ok and helped her up. but then saw the true fear and confusion on her face as he looked up to see what the cause was he saw kikyou.  
  
He stood and looked and kagome. She was shaking so bad, with huge eyes and the fear he saw and smelt was stronger then he ever knew off.  
  
He looked back at kikyou and screamed: "what did you do to her kikyou?" Kikyou just smiled evilly and said, " Why Inuyasha are you not happy to see me well? " while she opened her hand casually showing kagomes shards of the jewel.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, " kikyou what are you doing thoughs are kagome's? What did you do to her? " Kikyou just smiled again and said " I tried to kill her! What are you going to kill me now Inuyasha? Inuyasha just sneered at her and was growing more pissed.. Then she broke the silence with one statement and reaction that would always stay with him. " Inuyasha what were you thinking when you were under the trees spell?" at his shocked look she laughed so cold it sounded like ice drops. she gazed at him bitterly and said" after saying you would protect me always do you really think you can kill me?" at his look she laughed harder. Then her souls stealers carried her off. as she said the last thing Inuyasha's stomach lurched.. Kikyou looked back and said in a calm voice" together in death forever now that is a day I will wait for." And disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha turned to kagome and asked, " What did she do to you kagome?" Kagome hung her head low and said nothing. as he spoke again she said for him not to ask again. She would not tell him anything.  
  
~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~ Since then it has always been around him almost playfully. But not this often. Now Inuyasha was truly worried as that same look was on kagome again but he didn't kn ow why? Or why she would not move out of the way of the arrow.. He lunged for her and caught her as the arrow whizzed passed them catching kikyou's evil laugh before she disappeared. He could swear she was just playing with them, tormenting kagome for no reason at all. He did not understand. He looked down at kagome and her sad eyes.  
  
That was it!! Enough of this, he was going to get the answer he wanted and now. "Kagome what the hell is wrong with you? What is going on with you and kikyou?" Answer me or I swear I will. He was cut off by kagome's truly sad face and the fact that no tears fell, she looked like she had come to terms with her own death, and it scared him beyond reason.  
  
Then kagome spoke. " Inuyasha I will not tell you as I have said before, and the only one else who knows wont tell you either so forget it ..and she got up and walked away back toward kaede's hut through the forest alone.  
  
Inuyasha sat there shocked and dumb founded. This was the third time in a month that kikyou had gone after kagome almost playfully, and he was at his wits end.  
  
Inuyasha walked blindly to the god tree, something had to be done and soon or he might just loss kagome forever. It felt like he was already losing her a little every day and it scared him to no end.  
  
As Inuyasha sat in the tree for several hours thinking he came to a decision. One he felt must be done. He would have kagome go home, and break it off with her, and have her return the shards when she was better. He knew if he took them while she was upset they would be tainted and he would not be able to use them. The only thing he was not going to say was that he was going to use them to be with kagome in the future when all was done if she ever forgave him and he would explain it to her then. That decided he went to the hut to put his plan in motion.  
  
Kagome sat in a spot by the door, and was considering going home to rest. Inuyasha walked in and looked at her sadly. He walked over to her and saw she didn't even flinch. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes " kagome I think you should go to your time and get some rest. I will take you" Kagome looked up at him and smiled. " Thank you Inuyasha. I was just thinking that." And she got to her feet and headed to the well with Inuyasha close behind.  
  
At the well there were no words as they both jumped in and passed through time. Inuyasha was working himself up for what he had to do next..  
  
A/n : lol hehehe it's a cliffhanger but I am working on chapter two in my head all ready... So don't hate me. I saw that one other story was similar to this posted recently so I am stating that as far as I have read it is not the same so far just similar as far as the separation part, but that's it. I did not take her idea, I had this one done before she posted, and sometimes it happens sigh.. If my story becomes too much like hers please tell me, and I will change it but I have the outline for this already and I know it has all been done similar before, but diversity in thought is what makes a true writer.. Arigato minna please tell me what you think...(and the story I was mentioning was: let me be with you) please read it. 


	2. All there is?

Disclaimer: gomen I forgot it the last chapter: I do not own Inuyasha tachi on this plain of existence or any other. They're happy!!! This goes for all chapters. Plus unless I get atleast ten reviews I wont update on ff.net only on my site. Sorry but my one shot only got six reviews so I did not continue it when asked.. sigh  
  
On with the story...  
  
Chapter two: Is this all there is?  
  
They climbed from the well in a tense silence. Kagome knew something was up by Inuyasha's continued lack of speech even when she looked at him. So she just huffed and turned to exit the well house to her home.  
  
Inuyasha knew it was now or never. He just hoped she would some day understand. He turned and grabbed her wrist to pull her back into the well house without uttering a word yet, and turned her to face him. * I have to do this before she is completely gone* he told himself remembering the silent promise he made to her and himself at the tree.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat in the god tree and decided what he would finally do. He would send kagome home to her time, and break it off so she would not follow him and get the shards when she was better. He had decided to bring them back to her when he had them all and naraku was defeated and kikyou was laid to rest again.It was only way to keep her safe, and alive at this point. Then he would explain what he did and why? And ask for her forgiveness and to be his mate in whichever time she chooses? It was the least he could do for what he was going to do to her.. And to himself.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
With that resolved he prepared himself with a steeled soul.. This had to be done. He looked at kagome with eyes so cold it could turn water to ice. Kagome took a step back seeing the change in him. But he continued to give her this cold stare. And stepped closer to her. Then he spoke, and his words and voice were as cold as his eyes. " Kagome I have something I need to say, and I don't want you to speak until I am done." She simply nodded. " Kagome I am tiered of all this, protecting you and going back and forth between times is a waste of time. The jewel could have been done by now and frankly I am tiered of pretending your kikyou when I know your not." You don't belong in the past and we both know that. Kikyou is a part of it and you are a part of the future. I don't want you there anymore. I can no longer pretend that I can bear such a weak human around me who can do nothing but see the shards.. Kagome went to speak and was now crying but he held up his hand. You know its true!! He yelled. Kikyou is a fighter, can see the shards better and fight for them with me, she is stronger, and everything your not, he continued to yell at her though every word tore a peace of his very soul away.He knew it was all a lie to his very soul. He wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her but he had to do this, He just hoped his future was with her. She was crying so badly now he wanted to tear his own heart out. But he continued. Kagome do not return there unless it is to return the shards you have and even then do not remain or I swear on all that is sacred I will kill you myself and leave your corps at your families feet.  
  
Kagome was taken aback. This was not the Inuyasha she knew at all or was it.Inuyasha turned to go down the well before he started to cry himself.*please forgive me kagome, I would never truly hurt you like that, please understand* but as he turned she spoke. " Inuyasha Is this because of kikyou and I? If so please I will tell you if it means so much to you? " She sobbed. That was it. He wanted to know but it was to late his mind was made up and what a mistake it was. He swung around with a soul of pure ice and voice just as cold. " KAGOME YOU WANT THE WHOLE TRUTH BITCH YOU HAVE IT. I HATE YOU! KIKYOU IS ALL THERE IS .YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS BITCH WHO DOESN"T DESERVE TO BE HER REINCARNATION.IF YOU WERE MY REINCARNATE I WOULD RETCH.. DON'T BOTHER ME AGAIN YOU WEAK ASS BITCH!!!!!!" and with that he turned to the well and jumped in with tears in his eyes but Kagome never saw them. Her worst fear was now true and she knew what was going to happen next, she only hoped she had time to return the shards to him before hand. Then the whole world went black and she lay in a coma on the ground by the well.  
  
~~~~~~~Back to Inuyasha ~~~~~~~  
  
He came through the well with tears pouring down his cheeks.He was silently praying for her forgiveness already. So caught in his thoughts, He didn't hear or smell the clay bitch watching from the shadows with glee as he ran to the comfort of the god tree. Kikyou just laughed when he was out of earshot and, as she was about to vanish one thing slipped from her lips " It has begun."  
  
HAHAHAHA another cliff hanger for all you folks... What has happened to kagome? What is kikyou up to? What will happen to the shards? What will the crew think of all this? Find out this and so much more soon..... Ja ne and review please..... As stated above 10 reviews or no more chapters. A/n : ok I revised this chapter and am reloading it and realized the story is a little slow at this point so I am taking back the review request till after chapter 5. thankies.. ^.^  
  
Next chapter: Truth, lies, and scrolls See ya all there..... 


	3. truth, lies, and scrolls

Disclaimer: oh please check other chapters if you don't know it already?  
  
Chapter 3: Truth, Lies, and scrolls?  
  
~~Back to Kagome~~~~  
  
It was about three hours since the incident with Inuyasha when Kagome's mother entered the shrine. She had been out shopping and getting more supplies for kagome's trips. The talk she had with her daughter weeks before still going through her mind.  
  
~~Flash back~~~  
  
Kagome entered the main shrine house looking very worn out and sad. She didn't even notice her mother till she was right in front of her. Kagome looked up into the very worried eyes of her mother and sighed. " Hey mom I am back for a few days? How's everything? She tried to have a sweet smile but failed miserably. And clutched what appeared to be a scroll in her hands..  
  
Mrs.H. was effectively beyond worried. She had decided to tell her daughter about some things her and Jii-chan had found in the old shed and in the back of the shrine in a old cave like place on the grounds but decided now was not the time. She looked upon her daughter and her hand closed tight around the parchment and decided this was the time for a good heart to heart talk.for she felt she knew what the scroll was already. She looked at kagome with soft eyes and said " Kagome dear what's wrong? I know something is so please talk to me? You can't keep it all inside you?  
  
Kagome looked up at her mother and sighed again deciding that now was not the time for lies and stories as far as her mother goes, though this thought made her cringe. Her feelings for Inuyasha were something she did not wish to have to share right now. She looked up at her mother again and said " Your right okasan I do need to talk to you, though you will not like what I have to say and show you." She stated flatly while glancing at the scroll. Her mother just nodded and they both walked to the kitchen. That was the start of all the pain and sorrow she was feeling now.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~ (A/N: I am so evil, I know I didn't go into there talk or the scroll and such but don't worried its coming kind of like the parts of a puzzle^.^)  
  
With a heavy sigh she started up the rest of the shrine steps, but something was suddenly pulling her with a great force to the well house, and the feeling she was getting was sending spikes of worry down her already stiff spine.  
  
Listening to the feelings surging through her she rushed to the well shrine. What she saw sent all the pain in her chest strait to every part of her being.  
  
There lay kagome, and from the looks of it she had been laying there a while. She was as white as a ghost, with sweat running down her body, in a disheveled Mess not but a foot from the well. She was barely breathing at best.  
  
Mrs.H. ran to her daughter and bent down with silent tears in her eyes. It was all to clear what had happened while she was away. " KAMI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE INUYASHA!" she screamed while scooping up her dear child and rushing to the house to call 911.  
  
As the ambulance was getting ready to leave Mrs. H. told them she would meet them soon. She had to notify the other family members. As she watched them leave and waited for the rest of the family a few things escaped her lips and onto the breeze with such force it almost seem to chill the very air. " It has begun and Hanyou you will pay dearly for what you have done!" With that she turned to go into the house and wait for the rest to arrive.* In her hand she gripped the shards necklace with the almost complete shikon no tama*  
  
~~~BACK to Inuyasha~~~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his tree going over what he had done. So many emotions were warring in him he thought he might split in two, then a sudden sharp pain incased his heart so sharp he thought it was ripping, but it was gone as fast as it came and he dismissed it .not knowing that two eyes watched him from the shadows the whole time.  
  
Slowly Inuyasha decided that getting back to the shard hunt would free his soul and mind. And took off to find the others. If only he truly knew what was in store for them all?  
  
As Inuyasha departed kikyou stepped from the trees with a smirk of pure evil bliss. As she faded away she reminded herself that the best part was yet to come. There was no turning back now, and if the girl did survive she would most definitely be forever changed.  
  
~~~Back to the shrine~~~~ Jii-chan and souta walked in about an hour after the ambulance left to find no kagome And Mrs.H. at the table with a bunch of all to familiar scrolls and the tama necklace in her hands. When she looked up at them for the first time in their life's they were scared. There was a look of murder in her eyes that went to her very soul. Jii-chan had a very bad feeling, and guessed before she even spoke what was going on. He cut her off as he spoke. " How is she doing? Do you wish to go see her?" at this point souta had caught on and his eyes were wide in fright as he watched his mother. She looked up and simply stated, " yes dad I do wish to, but you know all to well what else I must do now don't you?" He gave her a sad look and simply gave a small nod knowing that things where going to get very ruff from this point on. So he simply sat down and started going over the scrolls including the one that had started this all with souta beside him.  
  
A/N: alright I am stopping there but I promise more this weekend a family member passed last night and this is helping to ease my pain so if this gets to disheartening please forgive me. thanks a bunch .. Ja ne, Nia-chan*  
  
Next chapter: Scrolls revealed and secret of the Higurashi Shrine and its descendents. 


	4. realization

Chapter 4: secrets revealed part one.  
  
~~~Higurashi Shrine~~~~~~~  
  
It was several hours since kagome had been taken to the hospital and Jii- chan had gone and secured all the hospital needs and visited her with souta in tow. Leaving Mrs. H. to go through the scrolls and her thoughts alone . it was a good thing with how dark they were now. She again picked up the scroll kagome had brought home what seemed like ages ago now instead of weeks and read it again, even though she knew it by heart. Maybe she was hoping again to find some clue to reverse this madness placed on her family by that vile creatures curse. The scroll read:  
  
To thoughs to come after thee, may they see what I did not. * Weather relative, reincarnate, or thus I bind this scroll to all Miko's who follow in our line and through time. Should any of my blood follow in my path, and love a demon or Hanyou know this. Should they betray them, or deny them this love they too shall follow my end. But if any miko should follow this path and be already a Hanyou there fate will be slower and more painful . They shall start with a silent death, of body then spirit to never return. It is said that demons are in our bloodline to increase our power. But my fate is such that I wish to save others the same. But be warned If the demon thee loves Is Named Inuyasha thee fate will be worse.. May this bond stay true from time and space it shall remain,  
Kikyou  
  
Mrs.H. read the scroll again and cringed. Why did no one  
know of this scroll? Where was it all this time? Why did  
kagome have to be the one it affected? When did kikyou  
write the scroll? It was not right and she was going to do  
all she could about it. They had tried to break the spell  
on it, but nothing worked. She had even visited some demons  
she knew in this time and they could not destroy it. There  
was still one she could ask but it was a final resort.  
Kagome would not like knowing her savior was a man she  
hated in the past atleast.but sesshoumaru may be her only  
hope. Her mother hoped it was not the case; she wanted to  
do this herself. Plus she felt she owed it to kagome for  
keeping all the family secrets from her for so long.. If  
she had told her sooner some of this could have been  
stopped..Now the wheels were in motion. She only hoped she  
had time to prepare for what was to come. At this thought  
Mrs. H. left the kitchen to go to her room to collect some  
of the items she had found in the shrine and around it in  
that secret place and to prepare for the onslaught to come,  
also to call the one spectator to be witness to the coming  
events for it was time. According to the other scrolls and  
such some of this was destined and would bring about a  
horrific chain of events if not changed now.  
  
~~~~~Back to Inuyasha~~~~  
  
Inuyasha found everyone back at kaede's hut. He told them  
what happened and why? Minus his promise and they were all  
pissed to say the least, though none more then kaede for  
some strange reason. Everyone was yelling and screaming  
curses at him until kaede cleared her throat. She stood  
with a look of pure death in her eyes directed at Inuyasha.  
For the first time in his life he was truly scared of the  
old hag before him. She spoke with a tone of Ice and  
conviction. " Inuyasha I suggest you fix this immediately  
before there are more dire consequences then you realize in  
both kagome's time and ours. Setting aside the fact that  
kagome was meant to be here for the completion of the  
jewel. What ever your intentions were they will not be."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with worry clear in his eyes. "  
Kaede what do you mean by that? What are you not telling  
me? Kaede simply closed her eyes and told Inuyasha to ask  
kagome that question. He was about to yell that he tried  
when it hit him. She had said she would tell him but he  
ignored it, and a sick feeling was building at that  
thought. With that he turned and headed for the well. He  
would not undo what he did, but he would find out what  
kaede meant and hear her out at least. What harm could that  
do? And with that thought he leaped through time.  
  
~~~Higurashi Shrine~~~~  
  
Mrs. H. went to her room in a sort of meditative silence.  
She walked in and across the room to a table by the window  
with several items and more scrolls laid out, as well as a  
miko outfit.  
She sat down at the table looking over the items and the  
miko garbs with a sad look. She had hoped this would never  
come to be. At this she silently dressed in the miko  
clothes, and picked up a bracelet of the purest white gold  
engraved with sakura and dragons of crimson and blue. As  
she touched it a faint glow could be seen. Then she picked  
up a matching necklace. The only difference was at the  
middle of the necklace suspended from a dragon was a great  
dog or wolf of some kind. It was the Higurashi family  
crest. It to glowed as she placed it on. The final was a  
sword she strapped to her back that had a jeweled and ivory  
handle encrested with rubies, and dragons, and a great wolf  
or dog, and blue dragon at the handle appearing to be  
wrapped in each other's embrace. This sword was a gift  
passed down to the strongest of their race and was meant to  
be kagome's when she turned 18, and came into her full  
power and form. And if she had anything to do with it, that  
is the way it will be still. As she finished preparing she  
walked to the phone and dialed a number she hoped to not  
have to call for this matter. It rang twice before a man  
picked up. " Hello sess I am afraid our fears have been  
realized, can you come please? Oh yes she is in the  
hospital. No I am the only one here for now. Yes remain  
concealed until needed. Thank you .. Good bye.. And with  
that she hung up the phone and went to wait.  
  
~~~Back to Inuyasha~~~  
  
Inuyasha leaped quietly from the well. He crept to the door  
and breathed in but was confused. Kagome left the well  
hours ago and was not at the shrine and her smell was mixed  
with what he thought was her mothers but something was  
strange he could not place. But he just took it as a  
mistake and worry over what kaede had said.  
  
~~~Back to Mrs. H.~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. H. Stood She could sense Inuyasha was in the shrine  
and knew it was time. She had since changed into her own  
miko robes. But they were the robes worn later down the  
centuries by youkai miko's . So Inuyasha would not  
recognize them. They were a mint green top instead of white  
and the pants were a deep crimson almost black. She was  
debating on dropping her glamour spell or not and decided  
might as well get it all into play her daughter was dieing  
and there blood line along with her. She dropped the  
concealing spell and a pair of light brown ears popped up  
on her head, her hair turned white with streaks of black,  
and her eyes a gold with green flecks. Claws, fangs and a  
light brown tail completed the look. That done she  
concealed her self in the shadows waiting for her chance.  
  
While in a tree close to the house sat sesshoumaru waiting  
to see if his brother was ready to face the consequences of  
his acts and drop the pride act. For he had changed over  
the centuries but this was too much even for him. He dearly  
loved the women below him and her children. No one  
endangered his cousin or her pups.  
  
Inuyasha cautiously stepped out of the well shrine and was  
halfway to the house when a powerful miko blast sent him  
back crashing to the shrine steps.  
  
A/N: well folks Nia-chan is going to leave this right here  
for now because quit frankly I am watching slayers and  
laughing to hard to write. Lmao ja ne minna-san. 


	5. part 2

A/N: well kids I read over the story and man do I need a beta reader bad ^.^ , anyways I am redoing some of the chapters but don't worry I am not changing them just adding to them, adding sesshoumaru to the mix, and correcting spelling errors. This is turning into a much longer fic, and taking some twists I had not counted on. But hey it's ok. Well with that said here we go....  
  
Chapter 5: secrets revealed part 2  
  
Inuyasha Stood a little unsteady, and looked around. That was not from kagome. Her sent lead out of the shrine hours ago. So who?? He fixed his gaze on a shadow to the side of the house and spoke with as much venom as he could. " Who are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" The voice he heard was familiar but he could not place it. The shadow simply stated. " Why Inuyasha what fowl language, and I thought better of a prince of the western lands. I guess you brother has some work to do after all." Then a small chuckle and nothing but silence. Inuyasha was getting angry now. " Who the hell are you? How do you know me and my brother ?" He screamed in a fit of rage.. The voice was calm and replied, " My Inuyasha I am so sad you don't know me.. What are thoughs demon features of yours for again? Looks maybe?? Try hard pup you will know. By now Inuyasha was truly pissed beyond reason, but he remembered why he was here and found the calm to focus on the person in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped a bit and a chuckle was heard. He took a moment before muttering only for demon ears. " It can't be Mrs. Higurashi ." The shadow laughed again and with true glee in her voice spoke again." Very good pup I would give you a prize but we are not here to play are we now?" As she said this she stepped into the light of the moon and Inuyasha's eyes bugged out and his jaw hit the ground literally this time.  
  
There stood a tall, exotic, beautiful female demon of what kind he was not sure. But her beauty was stunning to behold, and the power she radiated was almost palpable. A strange combination of miko and youkai he had never felt before, or so he thought but a vague recall of something similar from kagome now caught him when she shot out in anger and hurt naraku for the first time. But he dismissed it then. Mrs. H. Just smiled for a moment at the look he had before speaking. " Yes Inuyasha I am who you think, and no kagome did not know until most recently our secrets anymore then you did, by vague impressions and feelings ." Oh come pup you think I don't know? Look closely pup you will know me.  
  
Inuyasha did as she said and for the first time noticed her jewelry. And the crest, then as he did she pulled out her sword and a blue light flared for an instant. That was the clincher for him. He looked up into her eyes and whispered." no it can't be natsumi-sama She disappeared centuries ago.." Natsumi just smiled and said. " I am so glad you have not forgotten me pup and now you know where I went. How sad to find out now ne?"This Got Inu's attention faster then anything.. What do you mean by that? He said almost fearful of the answer. She looked at him with almost the same ice he had with kagome and a chill ran up his spine. She spoke with such pent up hate that sess was a pup in comparison. " It would appear you have hurt my pup in one of the worst possible ways Inuyasha and I can not forgive that. We can do this in one of two ways. You can calm down and listen to me. Or we can fight it out and when you have had enough then listen to me. For no matter how much I may hate you at the moment, I am willing to give you a chance and frankly need you to fix this before both your time and mine are destroyed, and before my daughter leaves this plain for the next for good it would seem." That was all Inu could stand.  
  
He stood strait again and yelled ." WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO KAGOME?" At this another voice was heard from the shadows. " I figured as much that Inuyasha had no idea what he had done or what was to happen? Such an idiot to our family I swear I don't understand what kagome-Chan sees in him at all?" At this sesshoumaru jumped from the tree to land next to natsumi. Again Inuyasha was awe struck for though it was his brother, he looked nothing like him. But as usual it was as though he read Inu's mind for he looked at him and said." No Inuyasha I am much older now by what 500 years or so, and yes I have changed a great deal. But on this matter I must agree with natsumi for everything and kagome rest on the events of this night."  
  
But as was usual Inuyasha only saw his old brother he knew now there and was sent into a fit of rage. He growled and pulled his sword. Natsumi seeing that he was not in a listening mood now knew this was not going to be pretty and silently cursed sess for speaking As she drew her own sword. But something no one expected happened and no one not even Inu was prepared for it. He began to transform with the sword drawn in hand and transformed. This was not suppose to happen, but the sword appeared to be feeding off his youkai that was now swelling with such force the others had to step back. Inuyasha had actually subconsciously heard his brother and his fear and love for kagome released a pent up torrent in the youkai side of him that screamed its mate was in danger. And he had to do something about it now. The transformation was strange as well. For it was different from his others they had seen. He was actually in full youkai form with pointed ears and tail and all. And a half moon with a star at its point.  
  
Natsumi looked at sesshoumaru with true fear. The scrolls prophesy is coming to pass sess she stated. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a little of the same fear and a bit of well concealed awe for to look at his brother in this form was to look upon there own father in human form. He simply stated." Yes natsumi and though this is not what we wanted it shows us what will happen if we don't follow the right path in the scroll, so we must look at this as a blessing and face our fate." Natsumi just smiled at this. She remembered the scroll in the back cavern they had found all to well, and sesshoumaru did as well. She hoped that what kaede had done would prove correct in the end and save them all.  
  
~~~~~Flash back to the scroll~~~~~~  
  
Natsumi, Jii-chan, souta, and sesshoumaru sat at the table in the kitchen looking over the most interesting scroll they had found in that hidden and strange place behind the shrine. It was Almost unreal in it's telling. It would seem after Inuyasha had left to the well kaede had a dream of unspeakable force, and took to place it on parchment in a secret place she alone knew of with a spell to be found when the time was right in hopes of helping them and everyone. It was a telling and a prophesy in one. The contents are as follows:  
  
I kaede am writing this in hopes to help ye in the future and past and save a child dear to me as my own daughter would have been. I am kaede miko and sister of kikyou gifted in the art of the miko as well as prophetic dreams. Thus is an account of what I have seen and the path it has shown me in two ways. May kagome-Chan or her family find this in time. Kami willing to save this child from a fate worse then death. I shall account thus all leading to this dream and the dream to thee for understanding. I pray that thee find this before kikyou's scroll or I fear ye may be to late.  
  
Inuyasha has told us he has done something that has injured all of us deeply, but none more then kagome I fear, and Inuyasha as well. Thee must understand He only wanted to save her from further harm. But I fear he has done the most. I knew of kikyou's scroll and had talked to kagome about it and her fears I felt were unneeded. Yet I see I was mistaken in this. I sent Inuyasha back to the well In hopes of undoing the damage to come but fear I may be to late as well. For upon sleep I saw the two possible out comes of this and now I relay them to ye. I must first state I do not know when kikyou could have done such a spell scroll, and fear it is yet another plot of most recent design to gain Inuyasha and destroy everything he holds dear and thoughs close to him by destroying both times and what better then by his own hand ne?.. The demon portraying my kikyou is most fowl indeed.. Now please read carefully what I speak of. 


	6. author's notes IMPORTANT

Ohayo Minna-san !!! Gomen ne for the delayed release Of the next chapters of all of my current ongoing fanfictions for both Inuyasha and ranma, Demo due to computer issues and frankly a serious lack of my muse and writers block ( I no watashi no baka nia-chan) I am currently working on getting that all fixed.. So onegai minna-san hang in there with me a little longer. I will put all chapter updates here for now. Arigato minna for still being there for me....^.^  
  
July 3, 2003 updates; Inuyasha:  
  
Just to be: chapters 1  
  
Black miko's heritage: chapters 3  
  
Fire and ice: chapters 2  
  
Brothers: chapters 2  
  
Ranma:  
  
Dream or reality: chapters 3  
  
On a side note to all who have asked me: My one shots for now are going to remain that way for obvious reasons. Gomen ne to all who asked me to continue them.. ^.^ Ja ne for now minna  
  
~~~nia-chan~~  
  
August 13,2001  
  
Just to be: chapters 1  
  
Black miko: Chapters 5  
  
Brothers: Chapters 2  
  
Dream or reality: chapters 3  
  
Fire and Ice: Chapters 3  
  
Arigato minna-san for your long wait. ( nia-chan) 


End file.
